A Waste of Time
by XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX
Summary: This is a little song fic I made, It's Viva La Vida, And I really hope you enjoy it, so please read and If you could help me, please help and this is my first fic on this site, so no flames, please! Comment, and yeah, that's it!


** Hi, this is my favorite song and this is also my first fic on this site so, please take easy on me... Also this is in Percy's POV and this takes place after The Last Olympian, and Luke survives and the Camp is rejoicing but Luke still hates Percy. **

* * *

_I used to rule the world, _  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word, _

**I remembered the time where we fought for something honorable, something that was worth all the pain...**

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own,_

**I was at the top of the world that I imagined, with all my friends, and now, all my friends look at me with merciless eyes, glaring at me as they watch me hurt and rot away, bit by bit...**

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

**I remember Kronos, staring at me with those golden irises, as a look of shock and fear flitted through them as I wielded my blade and parried his attacks, slashing and yelling in defiance, Kronos swinging his scythe and yelling, "BACK!"...**

_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

**I remembered how I shouted in joy and smiled with my friends, my loved ones, and my reason to live, How we were so joyful in this hateful world...**

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_

**I remembered the time where I hold my head high above the ground, shouting fearless cries, brave to the end...**

_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand,_

**I saw my friends slip by grasp, starting to hate me and want me to go away, and my friends that I loved, they started to ignore me...**

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

**As I stood upon the crowd, I was staring at them bustle around, laughing with my sworn enemy...**

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**I looked at my friends, still by my side and staring at me with carefully, sympathizing with me, as I looked below and smiled bitterly...**

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

**When you guys, ran away from me hiding, worshiping** **him, My fury was wasted...**

It_ was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

**I just sat on my bed, refusing tears to fall, staring at my photograph with all my friends in it, and in a fit of rage I ripped it and stepped on it. As I went back, the other campers hated me and loathed me...**

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver_ plate

Just_ a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

**My friends and my family, looked at me and they looked at me with disappointed eyes, saying to go away and stay away, as I stepped away from my only home...**

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**I made a decision, It wasn't worth it, I signed a little note feverishly, my sight going red. I grabbed my sword, my camp half blood necklace, my camp shirt and went out of the Poseidon Cabin...**

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

**I walked up to Thalia's pine tree, and remembered how she and Nico had not left me when Annabeth was kissing that little jerk called Jasey or whatever, and I hung my shirt and my camp half blood neclace on a branch. I remembered the old times, where everyone was kind and brave, and how we laughed and rejoiced together... **

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**As I hit my Achilles spot with Riptide, as I yelled and it felt like all my memories and life was sucked out of me, and thoughts whizzed through my mind and I was laughing maniacally as my so called "Friends" were pale with fear.**

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

**_With my last breath I wheezed a word, " Nothing is infinite, Annabeth, " As she ran towards me, her face pale with fake worry, As I swung my sword and I, Perseus James Jackson left the world._**

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed this small songfic that I wrote as much as I had writing it. So, comment me some suggestions and maybe PM me._

_till next time, bye._

_XxXLonglivepercyjacksonXxX,_

_signing off._


End file.
